the_gemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gem Wiki:Rules
|-|Regulations = General * In accordance to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA) and the ''Terms of Use'', all users under 13 are prohibited from making any form of contribution to the wiki. ** If a user is found to be underage, respectfully report it to an Admin, providing proper evidence. * Observe civil behavior; respect other users. Please do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect users or their opinions. *'Always assume good faith'. * Respect the staff when they ask you to stop doing something harmful or disruptive. * Users should never beg for administrator/staff rights. ** These positions are granted only to those trusted and deemed suitable for the responsibility. ** If you show you are a responsible and trustworthy user dedicated to improving the wiki, you may be chosen to be a staff member by a Bureaucrat. Do Not... * advertise non-affiliated wikis (excluding Community Central) or commercial websites with the intent for someone to view your product. * Insult. * Troll. * Spam. * Discriminate. * Support or encourage vandalism or breaking of the rules. * Impersonate other users or evade bans by using multiple accounts. ** This is known as''' [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sockpuppet_(Internet) Sockpuppetry] and is a serious offense. ** Users caught doing this will have all of their known accounts blocked indefinitely. * Treat new contributors with respect, and if they make a bad edit, give respectful criticism so they can learn how they can improve their contributions. Safety * You are not required to share any personal information with anyone on the wiki. It's recommended that you do '''not post personal information about yourself, such as your school, home address, etc. Remember, anything on this website can be seen by anyone on the internet. So please, consider this before expressing yourself to the community. * You may not share the personal information of others unless they allow it. |-|Chatroom Policy = General * Do not enforce the rules on the chat. This is commonly referred to as "mini-modding". Staff members of the wiki are appointed for this reason. **If you a feel a user who is breaking rules is going unnoticed, please 'ping' (play a sound that notifies a user that they are wanted) a moderator by saying their full username or another one of their ping phrases. If a moderator does not respond within 30 seconds or so, use "!mods" to automatically notify all chat moderators and administrators in the chat room. * PM is mostly a no-rule zone, however if you are found to be harassing and/or sending NSFW content without consent from the other user with evidence from them, is grounds for a ban or block. * Linking to any dangerous or inappropriate websites will result in a one day ban minimum. ** Linking to jump-scares will result in an immediate kick. *Using false evidence or spreading malicious lies about another user will result in a kick or ban. *If an admin or mod feels like a user is purposefully trying to disrupt the chat, troll or purposefully upset other users, they may issue a warning followed by a kick and eventually a ban. 'Vulgar Language' * While swearing is allowed, it is suggested that you don't use these words excessively Excessive usage will result in a no-warning kick or a ban. 'NSFW And Sexual Content' * NSFW (not safe for work, or things you don’t want to be seen looking at in school or work) is not permitted to be discussed or linked to in main chat. If you are unsure if what you are about to link is NSFW or not, please send a link to a staff member in PM to make sure. ** Mild innuendos or jokes are allowed in moderation. 'Controversial Topics' * Be courteous. While it is suggested you avoid topics that make others uncomfortable (politics, religion, mortality, ect), if you do discuss these topics do so in a polite, respectful manner. If staff requests or another user states they are uncomfortable and asks that you stop talking about such topics, stop or take it to PM. 'Advertising Wikis and Websites' * Linking to other wiki chats is not allowed in main chat. * Advertising to view your Steven Universe content on other websites is fine. |-|Image Policy = General *All images must be in use. Any image that is not posted onto at least one wiki page will be deleted without warning. *Images should not contain graphic nudity or extreme violence and gore. **Minor violence and bloodshed is acceptable.